Okay Awesome
Recap Robin has been invited by the club's owner to come to Okay, a new dance club. Ted and Barney agree to come, but Marshall and Lily are hosting a wine tasting party so that Marshall and Lily can begin to be more mature. Lily felt out of place when she found out that other couples their age are much more mature than they are. Ted and Barney go; Ted has agreed to meet Robin's friend Kelly, while Barney decides to find a "cutlet" and grind with her all night. Marshall becomes very bored at their wine tasting party, and escapes by jumping out the bathroom window (although Future Ted questions whether this actually happened). Meanwhile, Robin cannot get in to the VIP area even though she was invited there. She leaves to call to try to get in the VIP area, and lets Marshall in to the club. However, Robin cannot get back in because a different guy is now a bouncer. Ted becomes frustrated by the loud music, and starts yelling nonsense upon discovering that Kelly can't hear him anyway. This leads to him ruining his chances with her, as he yells "I'm wetting my pants!" just as the music suddenly shuts off; Future Ted notes that it was then he realized that clubs, in fact, sucked. Ted prepares to leave, but stays for a bit when Marshall arrives. They both get beers, but Marshall's elbow is bumped as he is drinking, and because he had a temporary crown put in earlier that day, Marshall is now in pain. Ted goes down to the coat check area to hang out with the coat check girl, while Marshall finds Barney, who suggests going to the bathroom to find some aspirin. When Marshall comes out of the bathroom, he is miraculously no longer in pain. Meanwhile, Lily comes to the club, having also escaped from their party in the same manner as Marshall after she called him and heard the music of the club. Robin convinces Lily that she doesn't have to mature like the other couples, while Lily convinces Robin to flash their breasts for the bouncer and some surrounding nerds to get back into the club (which works). One of the nerds then proclaims that they were the 4 best and only boobs he had ever seen. Inside, Barney has discovered that the "cutlet" he has been grinding with all night is actually his cousin, Leslie (after he finds out he makes Ted swear not to tell anyone ever). Barney tries to leave, but because Robin and Lily have returned, they stay for a bit, and Marshall and Lily dance at the club, while Robin, Ted, and Barney watch. Continuity *Marshall was previously seen doing the robot in the . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *When listing things that are never as good as they're supposed to be, Ted mentions New Year's Eve. In , Ted tries to prevent New Year's Eve from being a letdown. *Okay's second bouncer reappears in as the bouncer at the club Posers. His name is also revealed to be Vinnie. *In Ted Mosby: Architect, Robin mentions that Ted hates clubs. *On the way back from Okay, Lily is asleep in the cab. In , Marshall mentions that Lily always falls asleep in cabs when she's drunk. *Okay is mentioned again in , where Ted insists that it is lame, and . *Ted changes his mind about parades by . *Barney swears Ted to secrecy about grinding with his cousin, "because—italics—''this night did not happen''". In , Ted sees the coat check girl again, and 20 Years From Now Ted refers to Barney grinding with his cousin; Barney groans when reminded of the night. *Ted's friends preferring lowbrow fun to highbrow events, while he prefers "fruity little wine tastings", is a recurring theme in episodes such as . Gallery Tin Man.png|"The Tin Man" Ted,Barney and Robin at OK.png|Ted, Barney and Robin at Okay. Wine tasting party.png|Marshall and Lily's wine tasting party. himym.PNG|Robin flashes to get into the club Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Marshall asks Barney for some aspirin but in , Marshall told Robin and Ted he doesn't believe in painkillers. **Marshall was in extreme pain, so he likely took aspirin as a last resort. **In that episode, Marshall is seen using alcohol as a pain killer, which he shows he cant do here, which may be why he resorts to aspirin. *Prior to exiting the apartment through the window, Marshall had a watch on his wrist. After he jumps out, he is no longer wearing the watch. This may not be an error as the watch may have fallen out of his hand on impact. *Once Barney arrives to the dance floor he is unbuttoning he shirt. Within the next shot he is seen having his shirt buttoned and unbuttoning it again. * In this episode, Ted and the Coat Check Girl agree that the Superbowl sucks. However, in , Ted is seen watching and enjoying the Superbowl. * While not much of a goof, there is an error in the subtitles when Ted is talking in the club. Ted says "I got thrown out of sea world once for humping a dolphin", but the subtitles omit the "once". Allusions and Outside References *Ted calls Barney "Tin Man," because of his shiny silver shirt, referencing The Wizard of Oz. *The guests at Lily and Marshall's wine-tasting discuss Norah Jones's new album. *The nerds outside of the club think that Marshall might be the third Affleck brother, referencing Ben and Casey Affleck. *The game Marshall and Lily's wine-tasting guests are playing when one says, "For the wedge," is Trivial Pursuit. *When trying to comfort Robin, Lily mentions Julia Roberts. *The Coat Check Girl cites cruises as something that is supposed to be fun but isn't. This may well be a reference to David Foster Wallace's essay 'A Supposedly Fun Thing I'll Never Do Again' about his experience on a cruise ship. Music *Shine - Lovefreekz (used again five seasons later in ) *Heaven - DJ Sammy *Freek U - Garcon *The Tide - The Julian Day *Power Control - Wild Whirled Music (Marshall's dance solo) *Cinders - Wild Whirled Music (Marshall's dance solo on the DVD release) Other Notes *Jason Segel performed a similar elaborate dance in the series finale "Discos and Dragons." *In the scene in which Marshall climbs down the side of the apartment building, Jason Segel wanted to walk out of frame doing a Bigfoot walk. While Segel didn't use the walk in this episode, the walk was incorporated into . *When Jason Segel tossed his hat into the crowd during his dance, the hat accidentally hit an extra in the face. *In the DVD commentary for this episode, Alyson Hannigan said that filming the scene in which Marshall and Lily kiss while they dance was awkward because of both the height difference between her and Jason Segel and trying not to bump each other's teeth. *Jason Segel previously worked with guest star , who plays one of the nerds outside of the club, on Freaks & Geeks. * Many of the cast members said they enjoyed filming the club scenes because they liked that they didn't have to talk and everything would be in subtitles. *Neil Patrick Harris and , who appears as the Coat Check Girl, portrayed husband and wife in The Smurfs in 2011. **They have also appeared on "Glee". Mays was a series regular, while Harris guest starred. *This is one of the few episodes where Barney does not wear a suit. Guests *Ryan Raddatz - Chirs * - Coat Check Girl * - Phil *Rob Evors - Bradley *Joshua Zisholtz - Chris * - Kelly *Michelle Noh - Claire * - Austin *Stephen Keys - New Bouncer *Sebastian Siegel - Bartender *Kristin Denehy - Leslie Reception * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 stars out of 10: "Freakin' tannins." References External Links * * * uk:Okay Awesome de:Von Tänzern und Tauben es:Okay, qué alucinante it:Disco Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1